Confectionist Violet
Floressa Daisy Shaw, also known as her alter-ego Confectionist name, Confectionist Violet, is a character yet to be introduced in Confection Cuties. According to her profile, she will work as a candy maker and cashier at The Love Confection. She lives with her grandmother Delilah, as well as her siblings Damien, Tanisha, Aisha and Skye. Also on her profile, it is said that she is good friends with Charlotte Page and Chelsea Brenner. Appearance and Personality Personality "She is a leader and not a follower. She doesn't take crap from anyone and she's very straightforward. If you did something wrong, she'll be the first to let you know!" -Floressa's Character profile As she has yet to be introduced, not much is known about Floressa. However, according to her profile, she is a born leader and does not like to follow other's orders, but this can make powe go over her head sometimes. She also has a short temper and will not be quiet if someone makes a mistake. However, it is also stated that she has a soft side: She's very nurturing and loves to help her grandmother with her younger siblings, but she believes in "tough love". Her nurturing manner is further explained in her dream to become a pediatrician, as well as get married and start a family. Also according to her profile, it is hinted that Floressa has a crush, but it's "a secret" and she hides this love interest. Appearance Floressa is twelve years old, 62 inches tall and weighs 102 lbs. She has dark skin, violet eyes and black afro hair, usually tied up with either ribbons or hair bobbles. While in her Ai No Tenshi uniform, she also wears yellow earrings and blue hair bobbles on her hair. When transformed into Violet, Floressa has her hair and her accessories turned purple. ---- Develpoment Floressa is the protagonist featuring the least design changes. The inspiration to her, however, as stated by Magical-Mama is a doll she had in her childhood: She also was black and was named Floressa. Family Grandparents With both her parents most likely deceased, Floressa was raised by her grandmother Delilah, who she shares deep affection with. The whereabouts of her grandfather are unknown: He is either deceased or was divorced with Delilah. Siblings Floressa has four younger siblings: Her sisters Tanisha and Aisha, and her brothers Damien and Skye. She takes great joy into helping Delilah take care of the younger kids. Confectionist Violet Confetionist Violet has yet to appear in the story. What is known however, is her possession of the Cupcake Compact with violet Cutie Candies inside, as well as her weapon, the Candy Bubble Wand. Special Skills Candy Bubble Wand The Candy Bubble Wand is shaped much like a real bubble wand - It is violet-colored, with colored buttons across the handle. From the bottom hangs two diamond-shaped decorations. On the hoop, two angel-like wings sprout from the sides, with a golden-orange star on top. Inside the hoop, there are two smaller ones colored magenta and yellow. On the bottom of it, a blue ornament lies, surrounded by two eliptical yellow-gold decorations. Gallery File:Floressa_School_Uniform_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Floressa Shaw in her Spring uniform of Ai No Tenshi Jr. High. File:Floressa_casual_wear_by_yuninaoki-d3dobiv.jpg|Floressa Shaw in her casual wear. File:Violet_by_yuninaoki-d3371oc.jpg|Confectionist Violet. Category:Characters Category:Confectionists